About Them (Character X Reader)
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Aku mungkin tak akan tahu kalau bertemu dengan mereka adalah sebuah takdir... / Rate T untuk kedepan dan mungkin seterusnya. / DLDR! Review and RnR please / CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Halo~ Minna de, genki? ^_^**

**Nee, disini DNA-chan aka Author disini desu~ Eto, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom KNB dan rupanya tangan-tangan saya gatel mau bikin sesuatu untuk fandom yang telah digandrungi Author selama hampir satu tahun dan jadi silent reader ini, akhirnya berhasil memecahkan keraguannya untuk membuat sebuah fanfic abal ini. Yahh, walaupun gitu saya harap anda semua mau membaca atau sekedar ngelirik dan buang alias nyampah Di review, juga silakan. Hingga flame yg membangun juga boleh dan kalo lagi bad mood kalian bisa nyampah flame ganas (?) kalian disini :3 btw ini khusus Reader. Yang OC tinggal cari aja yang CHaracter X OC, nee?  
**

**Kagami: Apa hubungannya nyampah sama fanfic ini? *bingung***

**Kuroko: kau berisik sekali, Kagami-kun.**

**Kise: Hush, Kagamicchi, DNAcchi kan lagi ngomong.**

**DNA: Makasih atas bantuannya, Kise-kun, kuroko-kun. *bow***

**Kise: No problemo~ ^^**

**Kuroko: Sama-sama.**

**Nah, gimana kalau kita langsung aja. Sepertinya cukup sampai disini saja pengantarnya. Bila ada kesalahan/typo/kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, mohon maaf ya. Gomenasai, saya hanya author yang mencari kesenangan belaka (_ _)**

**Oke, minna!**

**All: CHAPTER 1... START!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1**_

.

.

.

"_Switch_! Oper kesana!" teriakan seseorang ditengah lapangan _court_ latihan pada salah satu team nya dan berlari sambil melakukan _defense_ dimana orang yg diteriaki langsung men_dribble_ bola melalui lawan tapi terkepung oleh lawan.

Tapi sang pemuda tak kehilangan akal, ia mengoper saat ada celah dan bola yang dilempar langsung ditangkap oleh pemuda.

Tapi bukannya berlari men_dribble_ bola, pemuda bertubuh kecil ini langsung mendorong bola ke arah seorang _team_ nya yang berbadan tinggi dengan kekuatan dan fleksibilitas yang ia miliki. Seperti terlihat bola itu langsung mengarah ke arah pemain lain tapi orang yang mendorong atau mengopernya itu tak terlihat. Alias _invisible_.

Dan berbalik ke pemuda yang men_dribble_ bola, dengan gesit dan cepatnya ia menghindari lawan dan melompat, melakukan _slam dunk_.

Terdengar bel tanda _warm up- match game_ berakhir dan sang pemuda yang bertubuh tinggi itu menyeka keringatnya di sekitar wajahnya dan menampilkan senyum kurang puas akan hasil pertandingan saat melihat score akhir.

'_102 – 97.. Masih harus latihan lagi, nih.._' katanya dalam hati dan berjalan menuju bangku panjang untuk mengambil handuk. Diambilnya tasnya dan merogoh – rogoh sebelum menemukan objek yang ingin dikeluarkannya dari tas besar tersebut .

"Fiuhh.. Latihan tadi masih kurang bagiku.." ujarnya retoris.

"Jangan meremehkan, Kagami-kun." Seorang pemuda berada disampingnya, meminum botol air minum setelah berujar begitu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kuroko- AAHH! Sejak kapan kau disini?!" teriaknya histeris dan kaget. Padahal sebenarnya sudah biasa terhadap invisibelitas pemuda berambut _torquise_ tersebut tapi tetap saja, itu masih membuatnya terheran – heran kenapa aura _invisible_ nya kuat sekali. Walau itu pun berguna untuk permainan basket yang mereka lakukan dalam mencetak nilai.

"Sejak tadi. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya." Katanya netral dan santai, layaknya tak terjadi apa –apa. Membuat sang pemuda yang dipanggil Kagami itupun mendapat kedutan kesal di matanya dan terdapat perempatan merah di sekitar dahinya.

"Tch.." Ia meneguk minumnya hingga habis dan menghela napas lega karena bisa menahan amarahnya. Memang, ia kadang temperamental.

"_Minna_, karena kita tidak terlalu sibuk, bagaimana kalau nanti kita ke pusat permainan di kota? Sekalian _refreshing_. Ada yang mau ikut?" Sang kapten ketua, Hyuuga memberitahukan pada mereka. Sebagian ada yang mau dan sebagian ada yang harus pulang karena kegiatan tersendiri. Yah, hanya mereka dan Tuhan lah yang tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun?" ia menoleh pada mereka. Pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan tersebut menerima ajakan sang senior untuk ikut. "Boleh saja. Sepertinya tak ada masalah untukku." Ujarnya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Kuroko-kun?"

"Maaf tapi aku harus pulang. Mungkin lain kali saja." Ujarnya pada Hyuuga dan disambut anggukan tanda mengerti. "_Wakata_. _Yosh_, baiklah kalau begitu. Istirahat 5 menit lalu latihan lagi!" dan perintahnya disambut dengan teriakan 'YA!' dari semuanya.

"Omong – omong, senpai. Pelatih dimana?" tanya Kuroko. Oh iya, ya. Sejak dari awal mereka mulai latihan, gadis yang selalu mengalungi peluit di lehernya tersebut tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Ah, iya ya. Uhm, katanya tadi dia bakal telat sedikit. Mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan. Kalau tidak salah dia bilang bakal tiba sebentar lagi.. Tadi dia _sms_ aku." Jawabnya dan Kuroko mengangguk kecil sebelum beristirahat di bangku panjang .

**Meanwhile...**

Dua gadis menaiki tangga dan berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. "Riko-Oneechan~.. Berapa lama lagi kita bakal sampai? Aku sudah lelah keliling nich~.." ujar seorang gadis berambut (warna rambutmu) yang berjalan di belakang seorang gadis lagi yang ia panggil Riko-Oneechan; Yup, bisa ditebak. Seorang yang berambut coklat _caramel_ dan dilehernya terkalung peluit untuk juri parkir (?) erm, maksudnya sebuah peluit yang ia selalu bawa kemanapun. Riko Aida, pelatih dari _Seirin Basketball Team_.

"Sabar, sebentar lagi juga sampai kok~" Ujarnya pada gadis tersebut dan yang mengikuti berhenti berjalan dan bertekuk lutut sambil mengambil sisa - sisa tenaga yang ada di tubuhnya; dan ini diketahui oleh Riko yang melihatnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ayo, katanya mau lihat mereka latihan. Kamu sendiri 'kan yang memaksaku untuk membawamu kesini."ujarnya saat gadis yang bertekut lutut tersebut mulai berdiri.

"Ya, tapi bukan begini juga, tahu? Apalagi, seberapa luas sich sekolah ini? Perasaan kita hanya berputar-putar saja.." ia mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya sambil berucap begitu.

"Ngawur. Sudahlah, ayo cepat jalan lagi. Sebentar lagi juga sampai kok. Jangan mengeluh." dan sebuah facepalm yang lumayan lelah mendarat di wajah sang pengikut sambil menghela napas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Riko menuju tempat yang mereka tuju.

* * *

"Ah~..." helaan napas dikeluarkan oleh seorang pemuda yang memegang bola sambil langsung melakukan _shooting_-membuat bola yang ia lempar masuk begitu saja dengan mudahnya ke ring basket terdekat di _gymnasium_ milik sekolah. Tak terlalu besar maupun kecil, lumayan cukup untuk latihan 2 kelompok dari klub yang berbeda jika dimasukkan ke dalamnya. Tapi untuk kali ini-dan hari ini, klub basket lah yang menjajah (?) lapangan _court_ di _gymnasium_ milik _Seirin High School_ tersebut.

"Bosannya.." gumamnya pelan sambil mengerang kecil dan melemparkan bola lagi sambil latihan men-dribble dan melakukan lay-up sebelum bola tersebut masuk lagi. Di sekitarnya juga masih ada beberapa yang masih latihan sementara sisanya duduk santai di bangku panjang untuk melepas lelah atau sekadar santai dan mengumpulkan tenaga. Sang Kapten juga mengatur jadwal latihan-sementara sang pelatih yang dimaksud belum datang sampai sekarang.

"Hmm.. untuk hari Kamis, nanti mungkin bisa- Ah!" Sang Kapten langsung menoleh saat suara nyaring yang familiar, muncul, dan ternyata sosok itu memang sang pelatih.

"_Hai, minna~_" Riko berjalan masuk sambil menyapa mereka semua yang melihatnya.

"Kau darimana saja? Kau tahu berapa lama kami menunggumu, dan lagi aku harus membuat schedule untuk jadwal kedepan yang seharusnya ini adalah tugasmu." Hyuuga ngomel habis – habisan pada sang gadis yang hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat sang kapten mengomel ria untuk melampiaskan kekesalan belakanya.

"_Gomen, gomen_. Aku sebenarnya ada keperluan sedikit. Aku ditelepon oleh ayahku untuk menjemput sepupuku." Ujarnya enteng, membuat Hyuuga menghela napas. Sia – sia saja ia mengomelinya.

"Haahhh... Terserahlah. Ini, sudah ada jadwalnya, kutulis. Tapi hanya kali ini saja, ya." Katanya seraya memberikan jadwal latihan pada gadis tersebut.

"Um.. _Un_.." Riko menerima schedule-nya dan awkward moments terlintas selang beberapa detik sebelum menyadari ia telah melupakan sesuatu.

"Ahh! Oh iya!" Riko menepuk jidatnya dan itu membuat sang pemuda berkacamata tersebut heran akan ekspresi yang ia lihat.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya saat Riko langsung pergi keluar, meninggalkan Hyuuga yang bingung sebelum melihat sang pelatih menarik – narik seseorang sambil berontak dan teriak.

Pemandangan yang aneh, kan? Sampai - sampai Kuroko dan Kagami serta para anggota melihat adegan seret - menyeret itu diam saja keheranan melihat pelatih mereka yang berusaha keras memeras-ehm maksudnya

"Ayolah, cepat masuk! Katanya mau ketemu mereka!" Riko teriak saat menarik sosok yang ditarik, dan ia meneriaki balik. "Tidak mau! Jangan paksa aku, Riko-oneechan,"

'Tunggu,.. Onecchan?' begitu pikiran kebanyakan anggota klub dalam otaknya.

Ternyata setelah usaha keras seret - menyeret itupun, Riko berhasil menyeret... seorang gadis?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ANDA TERKENA TuBerCulosis!**

* * *

**Hehehe... Saya jahat ya, bikin beginian? Well, namanya juga masih _newbie_ di cerita fandom Kurobas karena biasanya di AP Hetalia. Well, kalo mau bisa cek story saya #promosi #ngek  
**

**Btw saya lagi putus ide makanya saya TuBerCulosis-in saja dulu #kamujahatthor**

**Oh ya, saya tidak bingung lagi, yeyy!^^ Akhirnay saya putuskan bakal buat da cerita yang berbeda MC nya. Reader dan OC ^^  
**

**Gomenasai, tapi kalo bisa Review dan keep RnR. Biar nambah teman dan juga pengalaman. Yang pro tolong bimbing saya ya di fandom ini onegaishimasu (_ _)**

**oke, akhir kata, sankyuu buat baca atau nyampah review sini (?) #dikataTPAgitu  
**

**Bukan itu, akhir kata yang benar, salam basket!**

**D.N.A. Girlz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei**

**Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

**LETS BE IN PEACE AND LOVES SPORT ESPECIALLY BASKETBALL.**

**LONG LIVE SPORTS!**

* * *

Dan terjawab sudah siapa sosok yang ditarik oleh Riko untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan gymnasium. Itu adalah dirimu. Memakai baju kesayanganmu-baju t-shirt dengan jaket warna favoritmu dan _mini jeans_ juga sepasang sepatu ket berwarna warna kesukaanmu.

"Nah, ini dia yang aku maksud!" Sahutnya sambil menarik lenganmu dan menepuk pundak, berkata, "Perkenalkan dirimu dulu, gih." Dan kau mengangguk untuk segera memperkenalkan dirimu.

"_Konnichiwa_, namaku (First Name) (Last Name). Kalian bisa memanggilku (Name). _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." dana kaupun memberi hormat ala Jepang sebelum berdiri lagi.

"Dia ini sepupu jauhku. Jadi karena situasi pekerjaan orangtuanya, maka dia pindah dari Amerika ke Jepang dan akan bersekolah disini bersama kita-Oh! Kau juga akan tinggal denganku dan Ayah, 'kan (Name)-chan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis padamu, membuatmu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. "I-Iya, Riko-Oneechan.."

"_Ano_," sebuah tangan kanan terangkat dari pemuda kecil berambut merah kehitaman itu.

"Hm? Ada apa, Kagami-kun?" tanya Riko, menoleh ke arah pemuda bertubuh tinggi seperti gorila tersebut. Dan Author pun dihajar dengan bola basket oleh Kagami ke ring atas.

Baiklah, lanjut.

"Uhm, kenapa (Name) memanggilmu dengan 'Riko-Oneechan'?" tanyanya dengan bingung dan ingin dijawab olehmu tapi langsung disambut oleh Riko dengan riang.

"Karena dia lebih muda daripada aku. Dan dia sering memanggilku 'Onee-chan~, Onee-chan~' saat kecil! Ahh~ _Kawaii desu yo~_" dan spontan itu membuatmu memerah, mencoba menghentikan godaan sang pelatih.

"_Ya-Yamete yo_, aku disini bukan untuk dipermalukan!" ujarmu rada mengerang _mangkel_ sebelum ia meminta maaf dengan entengnya dan berkata, "_Gomen, gomen_. Well, mending biar lebih afdol aku akan kenalkan mereka padamu satu persatu. _BOYS!_"

Serentak mereka langsung berbaris rapi layaknya kesentak gegara teriakan komandan perangnya, sementara Riko mengenalkan mereka satu-persatu. Karena kau tak tahu bagaimana caranya Riko melatih mereka. Yah, penderitaan klub basket punya manager seperti dia.

"Ini Junpei Hyuga, kapten dari tim basket kami." ia mengenalkanmu pada pemuda berkacamata sementara kau hanya mengangguk kecil, mengerti saat Riko melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat berhenti tadi, perlahan.

"Lalu ini Kiyoshi Teppei, Shun Izuki, Hiroshi Fukuda, Satoshi Tsuchida, Koichi Kawahara, Koki Furihata, Rinnosuke Mitobe, Shinji Koganei, Kagami Taiga, lalu yang terakhir Kuro-Eh? Dimana Kuroko? Kok ngilang?" Riko celingak-celiguk bersama para anggota yang lainnya, mencari Kuroko yang hilang.

Kau pun hanya bisa mengedipkan mata memandang mereka yang mencari temannya, sebelum kau melihat bayangan samar-samar dekat dan menyipitkan matamu untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"_Uhh.. minna?_" Mereka menoleh padamu saat kau bilang dengan menunjuk pada arah sebelah Kagami. "Uhm, dia ada disitu." Dan mereka langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk olehmu, tempat dimana pemuda berambut torquise itu berdiri.

"WWWHHHAAA!"

"_Mattaku_.. bikin panik saja.." Riko memijit batang hidungnya sambil menghela napas sementara yang lain cuma bisa _facepalm_ atau apapun lah gitu. Bisa reader bayangkan sendiri karena Author malas.

Dan seketika Author digebuk massa oleh semua karakter.

Baiklah, kita lanjut, nee?

"_Sumimasen_. Tapi dari tadi aku memang disini." ujarnya dan Kagami hanya menggeram kecil, Hyuga menyahut. "Apa boleh buat, Kuroko-kun hawa keberadaannya tipis.." Riko menghela napas dan menoleh padamu. "Dan yang ini Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Salam kenal, (Last Name)-san." ia memberimu hormat dan kau mengangguk. "Iya. Salam kenal juga, minna."

'Matanya... besar.' dan itulah _first impression_ dirimu mengenai Kuroko. Sedangkan Kagami? 'Hmm... Alisnya kok terbelah?'

Baiklah, kalian dan Kagami bisa memukul Author setelah ini.

Riko kemudian ingat sesuatu. "Oh, iya! (Name)-chan, kau bisa kan tunjukkan ke mereka?" kau bingung, mengangkat alis sebelah. "Menunjukkan apa?"

"Yang 'itu' lho! Masa' kamu tidak ingat sich? Kemarin 'kan kamu janji mau menunjukkan 'itu' pada mereka." ujarnya dan kau mulai ingat 'itu'.

"Ah, 'itu' ya! Tapi, apa tak apa-apa? Nanti mereka _shock_.." Kau menggigit bibirmu karena takut mereka begitu saat ia menunjukkan 'itu' pada mereka, tapi sepupumu yang bersemangat ini melah ber_positive thinking_.

"_Iie, daijoubu desu yo_. Sudahlah, percayakan saja padaku!" ujarnya sebelum Kiyoshi, sang pemuda bertumbuh tinggi menyahut. "Oi, kalian ini membicarakan apaan sich? Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'itu', Riko?" beberapa anggota juga bingung seperti dirinya.

Riko menunjukkan _smirk_ khas nya dan menatap pada mereka yang tengah bingung.

Gulp. Uh-oh, sepertinya Riko Aida mulai menunjukkan bara api dari dalam matanya. Maksudnya semangat membara, reader. Bukan beneran.

"Khuhuhuhu... Kalian akan tahu nanti. Sekarang kita akan adakan duel. _One on One_. Kagami-kun." panggilnya dan Kagami terperanjat sat namanya dipanggil. "I-Iya?"

"Kau akan berduel dengan (Name)-chan." ujar Riko, seketika membuat semua orang tercengan akan perintah sang gadis, kecuali kau. Karena Riko yang memaksamu untuk duel dengan salah satu anggota tim kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin lihat seperti apa klub basket disana.

"H-Huh?!.. Oi! Jangan seenaknya-" "Kau berani menolak?" tanya Riko tajam, melirik pada Kagami yang ingin protes tapi segera menutup rapat mulutnya, takut nanti Riko malah mengamuk.

Riko menghela napas dan menoleh padamu. "(Name)-chan. Terserah padamu sekarang." ia melemparkan bola basket yang ia dapat padamu. Dengan segera kau menangkapnya dengan tanganmu dan mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Riko, Kagami dan kau berjalan menuju ke tengah lapangan court sementara yang lainnya menuju ke pinggiran lapangan dan duduk sambil menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Kalian berdiri berhadapan. Dirimu mendongak ke atas untuk melihat Kagami yang memang bertubuh besar. Dan saat tahu ditatap begitu olehmu, dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit keheranan. Kau sempat berpikir, apa bisa mengalahkan pemuda ini, yang punya kemampuan yang lebih darinya.

'Tak ada salahnya menunjukkan kemampuanku juga,' pikirmu dalam hati.

Riko memecahkan keheningan diantara kalian, juga berdiri diantara kalian dengan bola basket yang telah kau berikan padanya. "Yang bisa berhasil mencetak nilai duluan, dialah yang menang." jelasnya dan kalian berdua mengangguk mengerti.

"Bersiap..." aba-aba diberikan untuk bersiap. Kalian bersiap untuk menyelesaikan duel.

PRRRIIIITTTT!

DAAKK!

BBBEETTSS!

Yang pertama kali mendapatkan bolanya tentu saja Kagami. Selain badan dan porsi staminanya yang oke, ia berhasil mendapatkan bolanya setelah lompat lebih tinggi daripada dirimu dan mulai menuju ring sambil men-_dribble_ bola.

'Astaga, ini terlalu muda bagiku,' pikirnya dengan tampang bosan, tak tahu kalau kau megejarnya dengan kecepatan yang mungkin yang lain tak bisa bayangkan, dan sedetik kemudian dia berhenti seketika saat mengetahui bola ditangannya hilang dan telah direbut olehmu.

'A-Apa?!' pikir Kagami sebelum mencoba mengejar dan berlari untuk merebut bolanya dengan menge-blok nya. Tapi tebak apa yang terjadi?

Blok nya sia-sia. Dengan secepat kilat dan gesitnya, sepatu ket ber warnakan warna favoritmu membuat suara berdecit bersamaan dengan Kagami yang makin melebarkan matanya saat blok nya tak mempan dan kau pun mulai melompat dengan sekuat tenagamu.

"HHYAAA!"

DUUNNKKK!

Dan kau pun melakukan slam dunk, bergelantungan di ring selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan kakimu kembali ke lantai dan berdiri normal lagi. Kepalamu menoleh pada Kagami yang tercengang dan juga yang lainnya, kecuali Riko yang tersenyum puas sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

Suasana ruangan hening. Hanya ada nafas tertahan dan juga muka tak percaya memenuhi ruangan.

"T-Tidak mungkin.."

Dan kini sudah tahu siapa yang bisa dengan cepat mencetak lebih cepat. 1 - 0 untukmu VS Kagami.

"Kau.. Siapa kau sebenarnya?.." Ucapan pelan yang tertegun dari seorang Kagami Taiga, yang masih terpaku melihatmu yang hanya bersikap biasa.

Mendengar itu, kaupun hanya tersenyum manis, rambutmu kau kibaskan sebelum sedikit memiringkan kepala sambil berkata, "_I told you already. (First Name) (Last Name), an ordinary girl that loves playing basketball._"

**TuberColoSis**

* * *

**Omake dan pojok review~ (Monggo mumpung masih anget :3)**

**D.N.A: Holla minna~ D.N.A-chan disini desu~ Ketemu lagi denganku dan Kurobas Characters disini ^^ Walaupun sebenarnya 2 hari yang lalu saya gak masuk kerja PKL / PSG karena sakit, tapi saya berusaha menyelesaikan dan mempersembahkan chapter selanjutnya untuk kalian, reader-tachi :3 Dan catat baik-baik, karena nanti bakal update cepet. (Gak tahu kapan pokoknya cepet.)**

Kise: Aduh, kasihan sekali kau D.N.A-cchi.

Kagami: Itulah akibatnya karena kebanyakan mein internet dan kerja mulu.

Kuroko: Kau terdengar kejam sekali, Kagami-kun. *pokerface*

Kagami: Hey, aku 'kan bicara tentang fakta! *bela diri sendiri*

Midorima: Kalian berisik sekali, _nanodayo_. *benerin kacamata*

Murasakibara: Mau permen, biar merasa lebih baik, D.N.A-chi? *beri permen lolipop*

D.N.A: Arigatou.. *terima dan mulai batuk dikit* aduh, kepalaku pusing..

Aomine: Oh, minum obat aja sana.

Akashi: Mending kau istirahat saja. Biar kami yang menangani balasan reviewnya. Kise, Aomine, tolong bawa Author ke kamarnya. **#sokperhatianlu #ditancepinguntingsamaakashi**

Kise: siap!

Aomine: Oke

**(Author dan dua GoM member keluar dari scene)**

Akashi: Baiklah, jadi karena Author lagi kambuh sakitnya, maka kami sekarang yang menjajah dan berkuasa, terutama aku. *mulai yandere*

Kagami: Sok banget lu. **#seketikamatikenagunting #hiduplagi(?)**

Kuroko: *nggak nanggapin scene gore yang ada dibelakangnya, baca kertas review* Baiklah, mari kita mulai saja. Dari **UseMyImagination-san**. Salam kenal juga untukmu dari Author juga dengan senang hati Author menyambut _welcoming_mu. Dan tolong hentikan tawa anda. Agak menyaingi Akashi-kun. Dan ternyata anda tak suka dengan 2nd POV ya? Bisa ditebak. Author juga tak tahu gimana bisa chara x reader itu langsung banyak banget. Dan dengan senang hati Author menerimamu dan menanggapimu sebagai senpai dan temannya. Dan sama-sama.

Murasakibara: Aka-chi~ Aku lapar~

Akashi: Akan kuberikan potato chip kalau kau membacakan review selanjutnya. *lagi asyik nyiksa Kagami*

Murasakibara: Hnn~.. *baca kertas review* Ternyata ini dari ** meychan.5872682-san**. Angkanya banyak banget~.. _Pen name_ yang unik, sugee~ *lanjut baca* ya mau gimana lagi kalo memang ide D.N.A-chi cuma segitu waktu itu. Hah? Apa hebatnya sih pengecut itu sampai dirimu mau sama dia? Gak ada bagus-bagusnya juga. *langsung kesal karena ini tentang Kagami sebelum balik baca lagi* Tapi mungkin anda bisa memanggilnya dengan D.N.A-chan atau nama lainnya Shinju. Salam kenal untukmu dari Author dan.. *pake kacamata hitam biar gak silau*

Akashi: *nongol* Ngomong-ngomong, namanya Shinju itu artinya kan mutiara?

Murasakibara: Aka-chin, potato chipnya? *langsung nagih*

Akashi: Ini. *nyodor seplastik potato chip* Btw, kamu tolong urus anak tengik itu ya untukku. *nunjuk Kagami yang udah gak berdaya dihajar*

Kagami: *bonyok* S-Sialan..

Murasakibara: Imbalannya?

Akashi: Cemilan sepaket.

Murasakibara: Hnn~ Baiklah~.. *pergi*

Akashi: Baiklah. Karena kau sedang baik hati dan pegal karena cuma main bocah tengik itu saja, aku bacakan review yang _the last but not the least_. Hmm~.. Dari **Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu-san**. Sepertinya kau penggemar Kise ya? Gomen karena Kise sedang disuruh aku buat jaga Author. Kalau reviewnya dibalas sama aku ya tak masalah, ya 'kan?~ *yandere kumat* *waras lagi* Lanjut, Mungkin iya mungkin tidak. Katanya Author sih rada bingung pas bikin ini tapi ya mau itu prologue atau nggak ya terserah anda. Hmm~ Apakah ini Perasaanku saja atau kau mau kami menjadi Harem untukmu?~ *smirks* _Well, lucky you_ karena kemungkinan 90% Author akan membuat 'About Them' fic ini menjadi Harem!Reader. Dan pasti, dia akan melanjutkannya. Kuroko, kerja bagus. *senyum*

Kuroko: Kerja bagus juga, Akashi-kun. *membungkuk dan berdiri lagi*

Akashi: Gimana kalau kita pergi minum teh? Kan sudah selesai.

Kuroko: Baiklah.

**(Mereka pergi sementara Kagami masih dibantai oleh Murasakibasa)**

Murasakibara: *bantai Kagami*

Kagami: *babak belur, kesal* Ugh.. sialan kau Kuroko.. Persetan.. TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU- *tepar, digebuk*

Murasakibara: Oh, maaf. Tongkatku meleset. Minna, see you next time.

.

**Regards,**

**D.N.A Girlz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei**

**Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

**LETS BE IN PEACE AND LOVES SPORT ESPECIALLY BASKETBALL.**

**LONG LIVE SPORTS!**

* * *

"Hahh?! Asisten pelatih?!" seruan itu menggema di ruangan _gymnasium_ milik _Seirin High School_. HIngga burung - burung yang ada diatas atap bangunan tersebut pun yang sekedar bertengger saja langsung terbang ketika dengar gemaan mendadak. Untungnya gema itu tak sampai mengganggu orang yang berada diluar area sana, tapi sayangnya untuk yang berada di dalam area tersebut hampir mengalami tuli pendengaran sesaat. Termasuk dirimu yang hanya bisa mematung lalu menggelengkan kepalamu agar oksigen masuk ke otakmu. Biar tidak _budeg_.

Riko, yang sudah tahu mereka akan memekik kaget seperti gadis – gadis yang sangat sedang ketakutan karena melihat tikus bersembunyi di bawah kasur mereka, menghela napas. "Sudah pasti kalian akan kaget kalau aku bilang begitu.." ujarnya pelan.

"Tentu saja lah, kami kaget karena kau langsung mengatakan itu! Apalagi, dia kan bukan siswi disini." semprot Hyuuga rada frustasi akan keputusan yang mendadak seperti itu.

"Ini sudah keputusan, Hyuuga-kun. Dan dia tak keberatan juga." Kau hanya bisa diam saja sambil bersweatdrop ria sambil menggigit bibir bawahmu. Memang sih, kau tak keberatan. Karena kau menyukai apapun yang bersangkutan akan permainan basket, tapi keputusan Riko jika dibantah dan protes, dia akan langsung melakukan _wrestling_ jika kau tak patuh padanya. Mungkin kau juga tak tahu kalau beberapa anggota sudah pernah merasakan beberapa _punishment_ dari sepupu jauhmu.

"Lagipula dia akan bersekolah disini, kan sudah kubilang tadi." ujarnya sambil melipatkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak bilang yang bagian itu." selanya.

"Aku bilang kok."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Ti-"

"Tolong semuanya hentikan." Semuanya diam dan beralih ke arah sumber suara yang membuat dua senior berbeda gender ini menghentikan perdebatannya, ikut menoleh ke seorang pemuda berambut _torquise_, yang tepat berada didepan antara mereka. Kau berpikir sejak kapan ia bisa langsung ada disitu. Padahal dia selama ini berada di sisi pemuda yang bernama Kagami itu. Mungkin memang benar kata Hyuuga. Ia punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis.

"Senpai, tolong hentikan. Disini bukan tmpat untuk berdebat." ujarnya bijak. Oke, ini OOC. Sejak kapan Kuroko jadi OOC? Kita juga tak tahu bahkan author juga. Lanjut.

Hyugga dan Riko pun langsung diam setelah mendengar ujaran Kuroko. "Baiklah, kambali ke topik sebelumnya. (Name)-chan." Kau mendongak padaya. "Iya?"

"Kau setuju dengan keputusanku menjadikanmu sebagai asisten pelatih 'kan?" tanyanya dan kau hanya bisa menggangguk kecil. Ini demi kebaikan klub basket.

Riko menghadap kepada para anggota Seirin team. "Sesuai pernyataan dari (Name)-chan, bahwa dia sudah kuangkat jadi asisten pelatih jadi dia bisa mengawasi kalian walau aku tak ada untuk mengawasi kalian latihan. Dan itu dimulai dari besok karena dia akan masuk bersekolah disini. Ada tambahan?" semua anggota hanya diam.

"Jadi semuanya setuju ya, kalau (Name)-chan menjadi asisten pelatih?" semua anggota mengiyakan sebelum Riko tersenyum puas.

* * *

Sore menampakkan diri, matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya saat pukul lima sore yang kau lihat di jam tanganmu menunjukan waktu tersebut.

"Hm.." Riko yang sudah beres - beres, kembali menghampirimu. "(Name)-chan, ayo kita pulang." Kau mengangguk dan kalian pergi menuju ke rumah sepupumu.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan kaki, kalian sampai di sebuah rumah yang kecil namun nyaman. "_Tadaima!_" Riko menyahut sambil membukan pintu dan kau masuk sebelum ia menutupnya kembali.

Sambil melepas sepatumu dan memakai sandal rumah, kau berkata pada Riko. "Aku ke kamar dulu ya." Riko mengannguk sambil membalas kalau dia akan memanggilnya saat makan malam sudah siap.

menuju kamarmu yang berada di lantai dua. Setelah sampai, kaupun membuk pintu kamar dan menyalakan lampu kamarmu.

Ukuran kamarmu yang lumayan sedang, tidak sempit ataupun lebar, membuatmu nyaman dan juga, kau sudah _unpackaging_ dari kemarin - kemarin. Kau tiba sehari lebih awal dari hari ini.

'Dan besok aku akan bersekolah di sekolah Riko-Oneechan..' pikirmu, sambil duduk di pinggir kasur empukmu. Kau lalu membaringkan dirimu di kasurmu sambil memandang kosong langit- langit kamarmu. Kau mulai memngingat semua yang terjadi hari ini. Dipaksa dan diseret oleh Riko ke klub basket, berkenalan dengan anggota -anggota hingga berduel dengan pemuda bernama Kagami dan terakhir ditunjuk sebagai asisten manajer.

Badanmu rasanya mau remuk. "Ukh.. Kakiku kesemutan.." keluhmu dengan menggeram sedikit. Kakimu kebanyakan bergerak setelah duel. Kau bangkit dari tidurmu dan berniat untuk mandi dengan air panas yang menyegarkan dan pakai piyamamu sebelum makan malam dengan Riko dan Paman Kagetora lalu berbalik menuju kamarmu yang _cozy_ dan tidur dengan lelap disana semalaman penuh.

* * *

Tak terasa malampun mulai berganti pagi lagi. Waktu berlalu lambat. Tidak untukmu. Kau bangun telat.

"AAAHHHH! AKU TELATTT!"

Ya. Bangun telat.

Setelah bangkit dari tidurmu, alih - alih berdiri, kau melihat seragam dan sebuah catatan kecil diatasnya. Kau berkedip sebentar lalu mengambil catatan kecil itu sebelum mebacanya dan langsung _sweatdrop_. Mau tahu isinya gimana? Nih.

_(Name)-chan. Ini seragam dan juga perlengkapan sekolah yang harus kamu bawa di sekolah. Aku duluan berangkat soalnya kamu tidurnya ngorok dan susah ngebanguninnya. Jangan sampai telat ke klub basket nanti ya~ _

_Riko_

"Sialan..Riko-Oneechan malah tidak membangunkanku.. Malah cuma ditinggal catatan beginian.. Dasar.." kau hanya bisa menghela napas dan langsung bersiap - siap.

Menuruni tangga, kaupun menuju dapur untuk mengambil roti berselai kesukaanmu dan menyapa Kagetora yang sedang membaca koran. "_Ohayou_, Paman." Ia mendongak dan terenyum tipis. "_Ohayou_, (Name). Mau berangkat?" tanyanya dan disambut dengan anggukanmu.

"Iya. Aku pergi dulu. Dah, Paman!" ujarmu sambil membawa roti di tanganmu dan keluar dari rumah untuk menuju ke jalan yang membawamu ke sekolah dengan kakimu yang berlari kecil.

Roti yang berada di tanganmu kini sudah pindah ke mulutmu yang mengunyah benda empuk berbentuk persegi tersebut sambil terus berlari kecil.

Tak teras alima menit kau berlari dan gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat tak jauh dari jarakmu. Akhirnya kau akan bisa bernapas lega~ Dan didalam bayanganmu akan ada dirimu, melewati gerbang itu dengan mulus dan aman, dan sentosa. Seperti terbang dengan indahnya disertai sparkling mengelilingi sekitarmu dan wajahmu terlihat bahagia. Dan...

"Ahh!"

Kau terjatuh setelah menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh ke jalanan aspal sambil menggerutu kesakitan, "Aduh.. _Itte_.." gerutumu sambil menahan sakit sebentar sebelum sebuah tangan menjulurdihadapanmu dan mendongak, untuk melihat orang yang telah menabrakmu tadi.

"Kau tak apa - apa? Maafkan aku tadi menabrakmu, nona."

**TuBerColosis**

* * *

**Omake dan pojok review~ (Monggo dilihat dan ditimpuk(?) :3)**

**Hehehe... HUAAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA #ketawaalapsikopat #plakk gua jahat bener nih, di TBC in segala, ya kan? #ditimpukbolabasket yah, gomen ne karena gak apdet selama 2 minggu ini. Sibuk PKL dan juga banyak kerjaan. Apalagi rikuesan dari temanku. Hadeh.. doakan aja aku bisa apdet secepatnya lagi apalagi gue udah janji sama kalian buat apdet cepet QAQ. Maunya masih nerusin cerita ini kok jadi jangan kuatir, ok? (owo)b**

Kagami: Oi, Shinju. Minta obat sakit kepala dong.

Shinju: Buat apa? *bingung, pegang obat sakit kepala*

Kagami: Gue lagi pening nih. Makanya gue minta obat sama lu.

Kuroko: minta pijat sama sama Shunju-san. *ngusul*

Kagami: Hah? Pijat?

Kise: Hah? Memangnya bisa pijat ya? *kepo*

Aomine: Gak percaya ah! *muncul*

Shinju: Eh? EHH? *bingung*

Kagami: Kalo lu emang bisa bukti'in, gue bakal bikinin lu masakan special gue.

Shinju: *ngiler pas denger makanan* OK!

(**Dan scene diisi oleh sang Author yang memijat kepala orang yang pening satu ini**)

Kise: Wahh... Ternyata Shinjucchi memang pintar mijat, liat saja. Muka Kagamicchi jadi aneh gitu

Kagami: *udah muka kepuasan dipijat* **#bisaandabayangkansendiri**

Shinju: Ah, btw Mura-kun dan Sei-kun ada dimana? *masih mijat*

Aomine: Ah, iya ya- Nah, itu udah balik.

**Akashi dan Murasakibara muncul.**

Akashi: Maaf menunggu lama.

Murasakibara: Maaf, ya. Kami beli snack tadi. *ngunyah potato chip*

Shinju: Tak apa - apa, tapi yang penting kalian bacakan saja reviewnya. Kise-kun, Sei-kun. Kayaknya banyak yang minta kalian bacakan reviewnya. Tolong ya? ^-^ Yang lainnya juga tolong ya #aurayanderekumat #kalolugakbacainreviewguebunuhlu

Aomine: Oke deh, cih. Daripada gue nanti ditempeleng.. Oke, ini dari... **46-Kucing Ganteng-san**... Isinya... Pfft! Huahahahahaha **#ketawangakak** Oi, kepala gede! (maksudnya Kagami) Lu di chapter kan dikalahin. reviewnya dia seneng tuh, nasib banget lu ye! Hahahaha...

Kagami: Urusai! Lagi pening malah lu gangguin aje! *marahnya kumat*

Shinju: Heh, Dakian! KALO LU CUMA NGATAIN TAIGA-KUN DOANG DAN GAK BACA REVIEW, GUA LEMPAR LU KE DALAM MAKANAN MOMOI-CHAN!

Aomine: ?! Cih, berisik..Oh, jadi intinya gua sih kalo bisa ngalahin tuh orang, kayak lu. Oi, Author! Kali ini lu dapet restu gue dah! (y)

Shinju: Apaan sih maksudnya? =='' Oke, selanjutnya!

Kise: Yosh, ini dari **Ruki-chan SukiSuki-ssu-san**. Wah, dia ternyata salah satu fans ku. _Arigatou_ ya udah ngefans ama ku, ahaha... ^^ **#plakk** Yah, memang sih Akashicchi tahu segalanya. Katanya, reader nya disini jago main basket gitu. Emang bener ya?

Shinju: Lu liat aja di chapter 2 kemaren. Lagi sibuk nih **#beralihprofesijaditukangpijat #wat**

Kise: *sweatdrop* ... Uhm,.. Oke lah. Dan pasti Author gak bakal apdet lama kok. Stay tune ya! **#kedipanmaut #hoekkz**

Midorima: *baru muncul* maaf aku telat.

Shinju: Gapapa. Bacain reviewnya gih.

Midorima: Oke ini dari- Eh? Uhm.. Ano... *nyamperin Akashi yang ngobrol sama Kuroko*

Akashi: Hm? Sebaiknya ini penting karena kau menginterupsiku, Shintarou.

Midorima: Sebenarnya, mungkin ini penting. Dan review ini minta dibacakan olehmu. *serahin ke Akashi*

Akashi: Hm? *baca bentar* oh, kau boleh balik, Shintarou.

Midorima: *ngeluyur*

Akashi: Entah kenapa aku yang selalu jadi yang terakhir.. Kurasa reviewernya minta diinjek kali ya~ **#yanderekumat** Baiklah, kali ini dari **Kumada Chiyu-san**. Ah, memangnya selain genre harem, genre apa lagi yang anda suka? Dan terimakasih atas pujiannya. Hm? ini udah dibalas. Mau apalagi, ha? Shinju. Kami sudah selesai-

(**di scene terlihat Kise nonton Kagami dan Aomine tawuran otot (?) dan author yg bengek lagi tidur di pangkuan Murasakibara yang makan, Kuroko dan Midorima malah main hom pim pah**)

Akashi: ...Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus menutup sesi ini dikarenakan aku harus memnabantai mereka karena tak mendengarkanku. _Jaa, mata ashita!_

(**Dan terdengarlah suara seperti panci haring (?) suara gebukan multi hengga bertubi - tubi, disambut dengan teriakan yang mematikan**)

Owari.

* * *

**~Preview~**

**...**

**"Ah, maaf! Aku tak sengaja!"**

**.**

**"Aku tak pernah tahu kau itu siapa."**

**.**

**"Jangan senang dulu, ini baru permulaan."**

**.**

**"Kagami-kun memang seperti itu. Tak apa - apa."**

**.**

**"Tak kusangka, kau itu memang unik. Persis seperti dugaanku."**

* * *

**regards,**

**D.N.A. Girlz**

**P.S: keep RnR dan Review please owo #puppyeyesAlfred #salahfandom**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei**

**Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

**LETS BE IN PEACE AND LOVES SPORT ESPECIALLY BASKETBALL.**

**LONG LIVE SPORTS!**

* * *

"Aduh.. _Itte_.." gerutumu saat meratapi nasib sialmu pada hari ini. Bokongmu yang sudah mencium aspal yang _monotone_ membuatmu menggerutu dan ingin segera mengomel siapapun (kecuali orang yg lebih tua darimu) yang telah menabrakmu tadi.

Kaupun mendongak sesegera mungkin dan melihat sang penabrak yang telah mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantumu berdiri.

Matamu melebar sedikit melirik untuk melihat orang tersebut. Mata coklat kehitaman, surai berwarna coklat walau hampir sama seperti warna yang biasanya kita lihat di pinggir selokan rumah.

Oke, itu cuma permulaan saja, jangan diambil hati.

Dan juga wajah panik yang menurutmu cukup membuat orang lumayan _awestruck_ terhadapnya, seperti dirimu yang hanya bisa bengong tanpa alasan menatapnya.

"Ah, Maaf! Aku tak sengaja." ia segera membantu, "Maaf ya!" ujarnya, segera mengambil tanganmu dengan tangannya dan tangan satunya menopang tubuhmu untuk membantu dirimu berdiri dan mau tak mau kau hanya bisa diam saat ditolongnya.

"_Daijoubu_? Tak ada yang sakit 'kan?" tanyanya padamu yang memperbaiki diri dan membersihkan rokmu yang kotor dan menggelengkan kepala. "_Iie, daijoubu_. Tak apa, bukan salahmu." ujarmu enteng, lalu memiringkan kepalamu sedikit, berusaha untuk mengingat siapa orang ini. Pikirmu, sepertinya pernah bertemu dengan orang berperawakan tinggi ini.

"_Ano_.. " Ujarnya, membuatmu mendongak kepadanya, "Apakah kau sepupunya Riko-san yang kemarin itu 'kan? (First Name) kan namamu?" tanyanya dan membuatmu tertegun sedikit dan mengangguk kecil.

"Iya, betul. Dan sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Tapi maaf, aku lupa dengan namamu. Biasa, aku ini orangnya ingatannya lemah, hehehe.. " kau tertawa garing. Memang sih, kau itu butuh beberapa minggu hingga bulan sebelum hafal nama dari orang yang pernah kau temui.

Terdengar tawanya yang ringan. Tak ada nada seperti dalam tanda kutip 'mengejek'. Hanya ada gelak tawa kecil yang seperti menggelitik di perutnya. "Ehehehe... _Souka_? Tak apa, aku mengerti kok. Kau 'kan baru disini jadi tak masalah. Yah, walaupun aku tidak fasih berbahasa inggris sich," Ia mengeluarkan tawa garing kecil dan kau hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Kalian mengobrol sejenak dan saling _enjoy_ akan topik pembicaraan kalian, dan kau sudah tahu namanya adalah Kouki Furihata, anak kelas satu dari tim basket yang ia temui. Hingga...

"Astaga! Kita sudah terlambat! Aduh, aku harus cepat atau _sensei_ akan membunuhku." Ujarnya panik dan tergesa-gesa. Kau pun panik juga sepertinya, karena kalian berdua terlambat karena mengobrol.

"Ahh! Aku juga! Aku harus cepat ke kelas!" ujarmu dan ia tersenyum kecil. "Maaf ya yang tadi soal tabrakan. _Well, ja. Matta ne_." Ia melambaikan tangan padamu sebelum berlari ke arah berlawanan darimu.

* * *

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi, waktunya pulang. Kau menghela napas setelah memasukkan buku catatanmu yang ada di meja ke dalam tasmu. Pelajaran Biologi memang melelahkan bagi dirimu, walau kau lumayan pintar di bidang Sains, tapi tetap saja.

Langkah kaki yang kau dengar berada dimana-mana. Guru yang mengajarpun juga sudah meninggalkan kelas dan tinggal beberapa anak-anak yang sedang tinggal untuk piket dan ada yang langsung keluar kelas dan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk langsung pulang ke rumah.

Dan ada juga yang langsung menuju ke tempat ekstrakulikuler, seperti dirimu yang juga bersiap-siap dan menerima (dengan paksa) nasibmu menjadi asisten pelatih, tepatnya asistensepupumu itu, Riko. Walau beda setahun, tapi kalian itu seperti sahabat dan kakak-adik yang dekat. Kau sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakmu dan ia sudah menganggap dirimu sebagai adiknya karena kalian sama-sama anak tunggal.

Kaupun melangkahkan kakimu menuju pintu keluar kelas dan sedetik kemudian menghela napas. Rasanya kau ingin sujud syukur saat kau mendengar bel pulang berdentang ketika disaat dimana kau hampir sekarat di saat - saat terakhir jam tersebut karena ocehan guru yang amat absurd bagimu nan membuatmu bosan bin najis mugoladoh (?).

Oke. Ini rasanya sudah terlalu lebay. Enelan, ciyus, miapah, mioyeng- #plakk

Baiklah, lanjut.

Berjalan di koridor dengan santainya, kaupun berjalan dan berbelok dan menuruni anak tangga yang berada didepanmu, menuntunmu ke arah dimana halaman ekstrakulikuler berada. Setelah mengingat - ngingat arah menuju ke bangunan yang kau hendak tuju. Tapi sepertinya kau tak tahu, bahwa dalam sekejap kau sebentar lagi akan mengetahui bahwa dewi fortuna telah menghilang dari genggamanmu.

Kau yang ingin berbelok ke arah kiri, malah ketiban sial. "Belok lapangan terus lan-Uwahh!"

Kaupun tertabrak. Lagi.

"Aduh.. Sakit.." Gerutumu. Untung saja kau tidak terjatuh kali ini. Uh, sepertinya nasib sial sedang lengket-lengketnya padamu. Kau merutuk dirimu sendiri karena yakin ini pasti memang hari sialmu saat melihat di kalender. Kaupun ber

"Hei, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" Sergahmu pada orang yang menabrakmu tadi. Orang tersebut sama seperti tadi pagi. Seorang pemuda, tapi kali ini berbeda. Warna mata kuning topaz, rambut kuning keemasan ketika ditimpa sinar matahari, dan paras yang tampan dalam ekspresi panik yang bisa orang katakan dalam bahasa kerennya, _cute_.

"W-Wah! Ma-maaf _ssu_! Aku tak sengaja!" Ia langsung meminta maaf dan kau masih memasang muka dengan ekspresi marah dan _annoyed_. Tapi segera kau hilangkan ketika mendegar teriakan yang berjarak beberapa puluh meter dengan disertai derap kaki yang lumayan ramai. Kau menengok bersamanya di belakang dan melotot lebar dengan bola matamu sendiri.

Banyak siswi yang berlari kesini sambil ada yang sebagian sedang memegang kertas ataupun buku dengan palat tulis yang biasanya kau ketahui dan pakai untuk menulis. Dan kau tak tahu kenapa dan apa yang terjadi.

"Sialan! Mereka masih mengejarku. Ayo!" Dan terjadi dalam sekejap, tangannya memegang punyamu dan juga langsung saja tancap gas (?) dari situ. Kau yang terbawa olehnya dan masih cengo akan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa pasrah diseret olehnya untuk terpaksa berlari, kaupun juga terheran-heran.

"Uwah! H-Hei, kenapa kita berlari?! Kenapa sepertinya mereka mengejarmu?!" Teriakmu sedikit saat sambil berlari padanya yang juga masih tetap berlari.

"Sudahlah, nanti saja aku beritahu- Apa? Kau tak tahu _ssu_? T-Tapi.. Pokoknya kita lari saja dulu _ssu_! AHH!" teriaknya balik padamu yang mulai ngos-ngosan dan sekejap kau ditarik ke semak - semak yang lumayan besar untuk dijadikan persembunyian dari para gadis yang kau duga itu ehm,... fangirls?

"Menunduk!" bisiknya saat tangannya yang besar merapatkan dirimu padanya dan membuat kepalamu yang masih terlihat dari sana pun menunduk dan diam sesaat dan ketika suara itu berlalu melewati kalian, kau serasa menahan napas, takut nanti ketahuan. Tapi syukurlah, setelah berlalu beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya suara derap itupun lenyap dan tak ada lagi puluhan sosok yang mengejar.

Kau membangunkan dirimu dan menghela napas lega, akhirnya kau bisa terhindar dari kejaran massa mendadak. Kau melirik ke sebelahmu dan memperhatikan dia yang sedang membersihkan penampilannya dan seragamnya dari debu dan kotoran yang menempel di bajunya yang tengah ia kenakan. Kaupun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hei, kau. Sekarang katakan dan jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu tadi?" Kau menghujani pertanyaan padanya yang kebingungan, mengerjapkan mata padamu beberapa kali. Kalian pun terduduk bersama - sama di atas rumput halaman.

"H-Hahh?" tanyanya balik dengan begonya, membuatmu masih memandang itu wajar karena dia masih linglung setelah habis berlari.

Kau mengangguk. "Iya. Katakan, kenapa kau dikejar seperti itu?"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu hendak menjawab tapi kau menambahkan perkataanmu. "Biar kutebak, apakah mereka mengejarmu karena kau menghindari mereka karena mereka menggilaimu?"

Ia lalu menjawab sambil membuat muka dengan ekspresi penuh harap. "B-Benar sekali _ssu_! Kau tahu 'kan siapa aku ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kau yang dengan polosnya menyahut, "Tidak."

**ZGEERRR**

Ia membatu, serasa ia langsung membeku ditempat dan kaupun hanya bingung sambil menatapnya. "Oi? Kau tak apa? Hallo?~" Kau melambaikan tangan didepan mukanya yang segara disergap oleh tangannya, membuat kau terperanjat sedikit.

Kau mendongak dan melihatnya dengan muka tak percaya. "Ehh?! Kau.. Kau benar-benar tak tahu aku ini siapa? Benarkah _ssu_?"Tanyanya padamu lagi yang mengangkat sebelah alismu dan juga menjawab dangan jawaban yang sama. "Aku tak pernah tahu kau itu siapa."

Kemudian kalian saling mengenalkan diri masing - masing setelah kau mencoba mencegahnya untuk tidak menabrakkan kepalanya ke pohon sebelah kalian bersembunyi. Ia mengatakan padamu akhirnya, bahwa namanya Kise Ryouta. Ia adalah seorang model dan bersekolah di _Kaijou High School_. Dia datang kesini karena ia rutin mengunjungi seorang temannya yang bersekolah disini sepulang sekolah yang juga seorag siswa anggota klub basket. Tapi ia kadang harus berhenti sementara karena siswi disini kadang meminta tanda tangan ataupun mengajaknya atau sekedar minta foto bersama. Jadi idola itu ternyata berat ya, pikirmu sambil mendengarkan ceritanya.

Kemudian ketika kau tahu bahwa ia ingin menuju berkata. "Benarkah? Kebetulan aku juga ingin pergi kesana. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana bersama - sama, Ryouta-kun?" Sepertinya ia perlu bantuan, pikirmu polos.

"Ah, benarkah ssu? Tapi kalau kau memaksa, ya mau bagaimana lagi, hahaha..." ujarnya tertawa kecil, membuatmu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

'Percaya diri yang berlebihan...' itulah _first impression_mu padanya**.**

* * *

Langkah kaki yang terlihat dan terdengar, tepatnya dipinggir lapangan terdengar gelisah dan cepat. Wajah sang pemilik kaki itupun juga menunjukkan ekspresi resah nan gelisah. Giginya menggigit kuku ibu jari. Sang pemilik yang ternyata seorang gadis berambut caramel pun hanya bisa berbolak-balik sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Pelatih." ujar seseorang yang membuyarkan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Oh, Kuroko-kun."

"Kau mengkhawatirkan (Name)-san yang belum datang 'kan?" Tanyanya dan ia menghela napas.

"Kuharap ia sudah hapal jalan menuju kesini. Kuharap ia tak tersesat-"

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan sejenak aktivitas terhenti disaat itu juga. Riko dan yang lainnya yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut langsung menoleh kearah pintu. Ternyata itu adalah kau dan juga Kise yang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan gymnasium.

"(Name)-chan! Akhirnya kau datang juga," Riko langsung menunjukkan senyum lega saat mengetahui engkau muncul. Kuroko yang masih tertegun sebentar saat melihat ke arah sebelahmu. Kau tersenyum sambil meminta maaf karena datang terlambat pada mereka.

"Kise-kun."

Kau tertegun sejenak dan langsung menolehkan pandanganmu pada sang pemuda yang bernama Kise. Kise memuat sebuah senyum lebar ketika melihat sang pemuda berbadan pendek tersebut. Aktivitas kembali dilakukan kecuali untuk beberapa orang yang memang mempunyai urusannya sendiri.

"_Ara, konichiwa_ Kurokocchi!~ Ah, Kagamicchi juga disini rupanya _ssu_. Rajin sekali~" Ujarnya menyapa mereka langsung.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini, Kise-kun?" tanyanya lagi dan yang ditanya hanya bisa cengar - cengir dan malah membuka lebar - lebar lengannya agar bisa memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Tapi sepertinya itu takkan terjadi. Beberapa inchi sebelum ia bisa memeluk sang pemuda berambut biru muda itu, bola basket sudah menghantam perutnya dan akhirnya tepar dengan tak elitnya di lantai gegara dilempar oleh Kuroko yang membuang napas sekali lagi sementara Kagami menggaruk - garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil melihat keterpurukan seorang Kise Ryouta.

Dan kau juga Riko hanya bisa terdiam dan _sweatdrop_ akan kejadian yang kalian lihat.

"...Apakah dia selalu begitu?" Tunjukmu pada Kise dari kejauhan sambil menoleh ke arah sepupumu itu. "Sepertinya. Tapi Kise adalah pemain basket yang hebat. Ia juga seorang model yang lumayan terkenal di distrik ini dan mantan dari tim _Generation Of Miracle_." Dan kau pun hanya bisa membayangkan apa itu. Intinya, cengo bin bengong.

"Apaan tuh? Aku tidak mengerti, Riko-Oneechan." ujarmu dan Riko langsung tepok jidat, plus ketawa garing.

"Aduduh, maaf ya. Aku lupa, 'kan kau tidak tahu." balasnya dan kau hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Mau diceritakan?" Kau dan Riko langsung kaget ketika Kuroko, Kise dan Kagami berada di sekitar kalian, mendengar percakapan kalian.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun. Kalau boleh. Bisa 'kan?" tanya Riko sebelum mereka berdua mengangguk, memperbolehkannya untuk bercerita akan siapa mereka itu setelah tahu kau itu asistennya.

"_Kiseki no Sedai_ atau dalam bahasa inggrisnya disebut dengan _Generation of Miracle_ adalah sebuah julukan yang diberikan kepada 5 pemain dari klub basket SMP Teiko yang memiliki bakat dan kemampuan bermain basket yang sangat hebat yang katanya kehebatannya hanya bisa ditemukan tiap sepuluh tahun sekali."

Sambil mendengarkan, Kuroko dan Kise memasang muka yang bisa kita lihat, ehm... absurd?

Untuk Kagami, dia terlihat kaku dan sok serius akan hal ini kayak nahan pup selama 3 hari. Ya, namanya juga Kagami. Kalo gak kayak gitu ya namanya bukan dia, 'kan?

Oke kalian bisa langsung saja hajar Author tertjintah setelah ini. Lanjut.

Riko _sweatdrop_ dan meneruskan, "Tim bola basket Teikou sendiri sebenernya meski tanpa adanya _Kiseki no Sedai_ mereka bisa memenangkan banyak turnamen basket. Fakta plus rumornya, SMP Teiko juga SMP yang tim basketnya sering memenangkan turnamen bahkan selama 3 tahun berturut - turut." ujarnya menjelaskan padamu.

"Tapi ada sebuah rumor yang beredar mengenai _Kiseki no Sedai_ yaitu ada satu pemain lagi yang bakat dan kehebatannya diakui oleh kelima pemain tersebut, pemain keenam itu dijuluki pemain bayangan." Dan disahut oleh Kise.

"Dan kau bisa menebak siapa yang jadi pemain keenam itu." Ujarnya membuat Kuroko jadi bungkam seribu bahasa saat kau menoleh pada pemuda bersurai kuning dan melirik ke arah sang pengguna _misdirection passing_ tersebut.

"Setelah pemain _Kiseki no Sedai_ lulus SMP, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan SMA disekolah yang berbeda - beda." Kau mengangguk mengerti lalu bertanya. "Jadi, Ryouta-kun dan Tetsuya-kun adalah salah satu dari _Kiseki No Sedai_ dulu?.." dan Kise mengangguk pelan.

"Benar. Dan sekarang kami sedang melakukan latihan untuk turnamen basket yang diadakan beberapa bulan lagi. Winter Cup."

Kau tertegun, "Winter..Cup?" Sangat asing saat kau tahu bahwa turnamen di Jepang berbeda sekali dengan yang berada di Amerika.

"Itu adalah turnamen yang sangat besar dan seluruh SMA se-Jepang akan ikut berkompetisi, (Name)cchi!" Kise menambahkan. Dan Kuroko sudah terlihat mulai berkhayal di dunianya sendiri, masih dengan muka _pokerface_nya dan tak bisa disadarkan lagi. Dan ujaran Kise membuatmu tercengang.

"_S-Souka_? Aku tidak pernah tahu itu.. Aku hanya tahu tentang turnamen _Streetball_ dan _NBA CUP_ antar universitas." ujarmu sambil berpikir, telunjukmu memegang pipi kananmu, memiringkan kepala sedikit dan tampak bingung dalam berpikir.

Ya iyalah, wong dirimu tinggal di Amerika saja kerjaannya ngurusin hal yang berbau basket disana.

"Dan pasti kami akan menang!" ujar Riko optimis, disela oleh Kise.

"Karena hanya mentang - mentang kalian menang dari timku bukan berarti pertandingan belum berakhir ya!" selanya. Dan ini mengundang seringai dari kepala berambut _spike_ ini.

"Heh, aku sudah tahu itu kok." tambahnya, membuat Kise menyeringai kecil juga. Dan kau bisa melihat juga mereka saling memandangi satu sama lain layaknya sepasang keka- ehm saya ralat, maksud saya sepasang musuh yang siap adu cengkram dan terkam.

Bahkan kau bisa melihat kilat dari mata mereka memercik sedikit. Dalam imjinasimu tentunya.

Sesaat kemudian sesuatu bergetar disaku pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut dan meraihnya sebelum menjawab benda yang bisa dilihat adalah sebuah telepon.

"Halo?.. Oh, iya! Maaf, maaf.. Iya. Aku akan kesana secepatnya. _Bye_."

"Dari siapa?" tanyamu, dan langsung berujar pada kalian.

"Dari menajerku. Aku harus cepat - cepat pergi syuting. Ada jadwal pemotretanku sejam lagi." sebelum kau mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, hati - hati di jalan." ujar Riko dan ia mengangguk sebelum menggoda sedikit Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Jangan malu-malu kalo merindukanku ya, kalian berdua~" ujarnya.

"Siapa juga yang bakal rindu padamu, dasar bodoh!" teriak Kagami dengan geramnya sementar Kise berjalan keluar sambil tertawa lebar dan berlalu dari ruangan gymnasium.

"Tch, dasar.." geram Kagami mangkel sambil mengepalkan tangannya, dan Kuroko mencoba menenangkannya dengan-

**BUAGHH**

Menyikut kedua belakang lututnya dengan kedua lututnya dengan kekuatan yang lumayan bisa membuat pemuda berambut gradasi tersebut memekik kesakitan selama beberapa detik dan Kuroko dicekik olehnya yang mulai memuncratkan kemarahan padanya, walau ekspresinya e_motionless_ tapi masih ada secuil ekspresi yang bisa dikatakan- mulai kehilangan napas untuk menghirup oksigen, you know?

"Aduh, kalian ini selalu ribut saja.." keluh Riko memijit batang hidungnya, menghela napas sementara kau berpikir sambil bertanya- yang lebih pada dirimu sendiri.

"Apa sekolah kita bisa masuk ke final?.." jujur, kau terkesan akan turnamen yang diberitahukan oleh mereka tadi, tapi didalam hatimu masih ada perasaan berkecambuk, yang lebih tepatnya rasa penasaran sich.

"Pasti bisa, aku yakin kok. Tenang saja. Sedikit 'latihan' yang lebih untuk mereka, akan membawa kita ke perempat final." Riko membalas perkataanmu dengan cengirannya yang khas seperti biasa.

"Aku setuju dengan pelatih." Kuroko, yang entah kenapa sudah bisa bernapas karena Kagami sudah bosan menyekeknya dan lebih menginginkan untuk menyeme- ehem. Maksud saya, menyuarakan tanda setuju, begitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tolong, jangan salah sangka dulu. Ini hanya salah, alias typo, _understand_?

Baiklah, kembali ke percakapan. Kuroko menyetujui ujaran sang gadis berambut coklat karamel tersebut dan juga Kagami yang setengah setuju (?).

"Walau bagaimana pun, aku kurang setuju. Latihan tambahan saja tidak cukup. Pertandingan selanjutnya akan berhadapan dengan tim-tim dari sekolah yang lebih kuat dari kita." ujar Kuroko lagi, disetujui oleh Riko yang melirik sekilas papan schedulenya yang tertulis beberapa informasi penting dari berbagai sumber yang ia biasa cari dengan teliti dan pergi nyelonong meninggalkan mereka bertiga untuk mengumpulkan informasi lagi (?).

"Benar juga. Aku takut kita tertinggal beberapa skor dari tim yang lain." Tapi entah kenapa, Kagami langsung nyerocos saja.

"Heh, mereka bukan apa-apa bagi kami. Aku yakin, kita pasti bisa ke final."

Kayak pengen minta ditabok banget ya.

Entah karena sensi atau apalah, kau menyanggah pendapatnya.

"Tapi 'kan, bisa jadi kita nanti tak bisa ke final karena ada beberapa hal yang tak terduga."

"Asal ngeblak saja, dirimu itu memang tahu apa?"

"Aku tahu segalanya. Menghitung jumlah jari tangan saja bisa!"

"Heh, apa hubungannya dengan basket dan jumlah jari tangan?"

"Tapi lho, walaupun begitu-" "Jangan senang dulu. Ini baru permulaan." Ujarnya sengit memotong perkataanmu sambil berbalik memberikan punggung pada mereka dan berlalu, menuju tempat berlatih bersama yang lainnya.

"..." Dirimu terdiam. Apakah sikapnya memang begitu padamu, ataukah kau berbicara terlalu lancang?

"Tidak apa-apa, (Name)-san." kau menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang berada disampingmu.

"Kagami-kun memang seperti itu. Tak apa-apa." ujarnya dan kau lalu menunduk sedikit, merenung perkataan pemuda berambut biru muda pucat tersebut.

"Walaupun begitu," kau mendongak padanya. "Kagami-kun itu walau orangnya keras dan juga kadang kasar, dan sering ngamuk tidak jelas alias temperamental," dan kau merasa ia sedang mengejek pemuda bertubuh kekar itu secara tak langsung.

"Tapi sebenarnya dia itu baik kok." Kau mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali lalu menoleh ke arah depan dimana Kagami sudah bergabung dengan anggota klub basket lainnya yang dalam match game training. Terlihat juga hasrat yang besar dari seorang pemuda berambut gradasi hitam merah tersebut yang mencintai basket dengan segenap hatinya.

Kau memperhatikan gerak geriknya yang sigap dan cekatan dalam mendapatkan bola dan menggiringnya dalam dribblesnya dan melemparkannya demi untuk mendapatkan score, membuat dia mengumpat kata semangat 'yes!'.

Pandanganmu tetap menatap pergerakannya, menggumam dalam hati. 'Apakah benar begitu?..' dan hanya satu jawaban.

Kau harus membuktikannya.

* * *

Udara mulai mendingin sejak beberapa minggu ini gegara musim dingin yang mulai nampak. Kau memakai syal berwarna kesukaanmu dan juga memakai jaket hangatmu. Kau menghembuskan napasmu seperlunya sambil menangkupkan kedua tanganmu untuk memperoleh kehangatan sejenak sebelum menyusupkan kedua tanganmu sambil berjalan kaki santai.

"Ah, mumpung masih ada waktu senggang sampai makan malam, beli makanan buat cemilan ah." katamu pada dirimu sendiri dan pikiranmu langsung tertuju pada blok khusus pasar dan supermarket. Kau melihat-lihat, banyak juga orang yang masih berada diluar walau cuaca kurang bersahabat. DINGIN.

Sejenak matamu melirik ke arah supermarket yang lumayan bagimu, lalu memasukinya. Kau berjalan santai sambil melihat-lihat untuk sekedar melirik ke arah rak cemilan dan makanan ringan.

Ya. Kau senang sekali dengan makanan ringan, terutama pocky dan biskuit yang manis juga garing. Dan menurutmu, rasanya krenyes-krenyes gitu deh booo~

Oke, kenapa ini ngejelasinnya kayak abang banci di perempatan ya? Baiklah, lanjut.

Setelah mendapat beberapa cemilan khusus untukmu (dan tidak. Riko katanya sedang diet. Entah karena alasan apa) dan membayarnya lalu beranjak keluar dari supermarket tersebut.

Kakimu yang masih memakai sepatu sekolah- dan tak bermasalah akan itu, mulai berjalan menuju arah aula kota dekat blok yang kau hampiri.

Dilihat banyak orang berlalu lalang, dan juga tak luput banyak orang memadu kasih disana.

'Banyak benget orang pacaran. Ah, ini kan aula kota, jadi ya wajar..' ujarmu menggut-manggut dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang pundakmu. Kau langsung terperanjat dan berbalik dan menemukan seseorang yang memakai kacamata hitam, dan juga topi berserta baju yang lumayan _fashionable_.

Kau berheran-heran ria, "Eh? Siapa?" tanyamu kebingungan dan segera rasa itu lepas saat melihat orang itu adalah pemuda berambut kuning dengan warna bola mata berwarna madu manis saat membuka kacamatanya.

"Ternyata kau yang tadi ya.." ujarmu, membuat ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar sambil menyapamu. "Aku juga sudah menduga ternyata itu kamu, (Name)cchi!" ujarnya ramah, walau kau agak tak nyaman.

Orang ini sangat hyper, seperti anak anjing, pikirmu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya padamu, dan langsung menunjuk bungkusan yang berisi makanan ringan dari supermarket.

"_Hunting_ cemilan. Kau sendiri?" tanyamu balik padanya.

"Aku baru saja selesai kegiatan _modeling_ku- Ah! kau membeli cemilan apa saja?" jawabnya dan kau ber-oh ria saja akan hal tersebut sebelum mengorek-ngorek isi beberapa cemilan yang familiar untukmu.

"Hanya beberapa _snack_, _potato chips_, cemilan wafer dan juga _ice cream_-"

"Hah? _Ice cream_ di cuaca yang beku seperti ini?" cengangnya, menbuatmu yang terbiasa akan makan cairan manis itu mengangkat alis.

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?" kau tak mengerti akan jalan pikirnya. ya iyalah, dia kan laki-laki sedang kan kau perempuan. Wajar dong.

Oke ini semakin ngawur.

Dan kau melihat Kise sedang menahan ketawa karena kau mengakui bahwa kau itu bisa makan ice cream di musim yang sama dinginnya dengan eskrim tersebut.

"A-Apa yang kau tertawakan, hah?" Rona pipimu mulai terlihat karena malu karena ditertawai oleh sang pemuda dan ia hanya berujar.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya saja.. pfft-.." tawanya terkikik dan kau hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirmu, dan ia langsung berhenti menertawakanmu.

"Maaf, maaf. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin tertawa..."

"Tapi kenapa kau menertawakanku? Apakah karena makan _ice cream_ di tengah musim dingin, kau pikir itu lucu?!" ujarmu yang sudah ada perempatan merah di dahimu, membuatnya meminta maaf sekali lagi.

"Maaf, tapi bukan begitu. Kurasa, karena itulah.." ia menghela napas dan tersenyum tipis padamu.

"Tak kusangka, kau itu memang unik. Persis seperti dugaanku." ujarannya membuat kau sejenak mendadak diam seribu bahasa.

Ia mengelus kepalamu pelan dan berlalu, mendengar bisikan lalunya yang berkata begitu sambil kembali mengenakan kacamata hitam yang ia lepaskan sejak bertemu denganmu.

"Kuharap kau takkan tenggelam dan hancur diantara karang-karang berduri.." lalu pria itu berlalu begitu saja, membuatmu mematung ditengah-tengah keramaian aula kota yang tak pernah sepi.

Matamu membulat saat mendengar bisikannnya dna langsung berbalik, celingak-celinguk ketika mendapat sinyal dari penglihatanmu bahwa pria bersurai pirang sudah pergi.

"...Apa maksud orang itu?.." gumammu yang berbisik pada dirimu sendiri, yang berdiri terpaku, sedikit kedinginan tapi tak kau rasakan, ditengah aula kota yang ramai tak pernah sepi orang berlalu lalang. Bahkan bulanpun bercahaya menerangi kota tapi tak cukup membantumu menerangi apa arti maksud pemuda bernama Kise Ryouta tersebut.

.

**TuBerColosis**

* * *

**Omake dan pojok review~ (Monggo masih baru diambil dari oven (?))**

**Hai minna~ jangan bosen nunggu ya #plakk Gomenasai! Gue merasa bersalah reader-tachi. Maunya saya cepat-cepat update tapi karena ada banyak hambatan jadinya yah begini. Sialan si setan merah itu #bukanuntukklubsepakbola,nooffense. Mukul kami tiba - tiba, jadinya tanganku istirahat ngetik dulu selama bebarapa hari. Ah, by the way untuk yang banyak bilang kali di chapter sebelumnya dikit banget. Malah ada yang bilang pendek kayak Sei-kun. Nih saya tambahkan jadi lebih pan-  
**

(**Dan seketika muncul gunting-gunting terbang mengarah ke Author tapi bisa menghindari serangannya dengan mudah**)

Akashi: Cih, ternyata seranganku meleset.

Author: Ada masalah, Sei-kun? ^-^ **#yandereauraplus**

Akashi: Tidak ada, Shinju. Apakah sudah ada review baru?

Author: *mengangguk* Iya. Dan sepertinya kau dan Kise-kun jadi perhatian. Serta Taiga-kun juga. *lihat kertas yang ada beberapa reviews*

Kise: Apa? Apa? Aku masuk _popularity_ juga?** #plakk**

Akashi: Berisik sekali kau, Ryouta.

Kise: Maaf, maaf ^^'' Tapi yang penting aku udah muncul di cerita, yayy!~ *nari nari muter kayak ballerina, kesenengan*

Author: Mana yang lainnya?

Akashi: Lagi ambil cemilan di belakang

Author: Kok rame-rame sih? Pasti ada apa-apanya nih ==''

Akashi: Memangnya kenapa kalau itu benar? *smirks*

Kise: ... *diam, keringat dingin*

Author: ...Yo wes e. Karepmu, kerek. (ya udah sih, terserahmu, monyet)

Akashi: Aku dhuduk kerek. Daiki seng kerek #eh (aku bukan monyet. Daiki yang monyet)

Author: phodo ae ambek kon c*k. (sama aja kayak kamu, c*k) Udahlah, aku jadi pusing bicara sama kamu, Sei-kun. Mending baca review, nanti dikeroyok readers lagi.. Kise-kun, baca reviewnya sama yg lainnya

Akashi: Itu derita lu, Shinju. Kami mah gak ikut-ikutan. *cuek bebek*

Author: Nanti gue gak bakalan munculin di cerita lu, kampret.. *mulai ada perempatan merah di sebelah pelipis atas kepala*

Akashi: Masukin ato nanti aku bakal gunting rambut panjangmu *ckris ckris*

Author: Hmph! Gue gak takut ama lu, beraninya sama anak cewek aja lu.

Akashi: Nantang lu jadinya? *udah siap senjata*

Author: Merasa lu? Sini! *smirks*

(**dan terjadi tawuran senjata antara sang author dan juga karakter, sementara yg lain udah pada balik**)

Aomine: Huh? Ngapain tuh mereka berdua? *sweatdrop*

Kise: Aku gak bakalan mau tahu soal mereka berantem apa. Kita cuma dikasih tugas sama Shinjucchi buat baca review seperti biasa.

Kagami: Oh~ Memangnya apa saja? *penasaran*

Kise: *bagi-bagi kertas reviewnya* kita balasnya satu-satu aja biar enak. Oh ya, review pertama untuk Kagamicchi.

Kagami: Akhirnya dapet juga aku kebagian beginian setelah 3 chapter dirilis, oke ini dari **mey-chan.5873682-san. **Isinya adalah... *langsung diem sambil muka memerah*

Kuroko: Kagami-kun, kenapa?

Kagami: T-Tidak kenapa-napa kok. Oke ehem *berdeham* Tebakan anda memang benar. Lalu untuk soal yang kemarin itu cuma tuntutan naskah. Itu saja! Sekian.

Kise: Ambigu. -_-''

Aomine: pendeknya.. ==''

Midorima: Balasanmu sama sekali tidak setimpal dengan panjangnya review itu, nanodayo. *naikin kacamatanya*

Kagami: URUSAI! *mangkel, muka udah nahan malu*

Kuroko: Baiklah, kali ini giliranku. Dari **yuuki-hanami.5-san,** Salam kenal juga dari author-san dan terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Tapi anda mungkin sudah tahu kalau itu adalah Kise-kun-

Kise: THATS ME!- Bugh! **#disambitbolasamakuroko**

Kuroko: Aku lanjutkan. Dan mungkin anda harus menunggu kalau soal kemunculan Akashi-kun. Tapi pasti akan muncul, kok.

Author: Itu benar. Dan itu sudah pasti. ^-^

Murasakibara: Are?~ Aka-chin dimana?~

Author: Disana~ ^^ *nunjuk ke atas*

(**Dan terlihat Akashi yang diiket dangan tali tambang dan digantung diatas pohon. Mulutnya disumpel dengan lakban lagi meront-ronta**)

Aomine: A-Apaan tuh..? ==''

Author: Kami sedikit 'berdiskusi' dan karena dia keterlaluan karena gak mau aku gak munculin, ya aku ayunin disitu deh~ #udahkumat

Semuanya (- Akashi n Author): ...

Aomine: Er... Baiklah kali ini giliranku. Dari **Ruki-chan SukiSuki suu-san**. Wuih, ni anak fans lu bro! **#sokterkejut  
**

Kise: terserah, pokoknya bacain dah! *udah kerepotan disini*

Aomine: oke lah, Oh, seneng banget reviewnya dibales sama Kise di chapter lalu. Kalo mau tauk siapa yg nabrak elu, mending baca ulang lagi dari atas *ngeledek*

Kuroko: Kejam sekali, Aomine-kun.

Aomine: Biarin *melet*

Kise: jangan begitu! Gak baik bicara sama cewek apalagi sama fansku!

Midorima: Kalian ini ribut aja kerjaannya, nanodayo. Sekarang giliranku, ini dari **Kumada Chiyu-san**. Ukh!... *muka horror*

Murasakibara: Ada apa Mido-chin?~

Midorima: uhm.. Thor, aku gak berani jawab *sodorin kertas reviewnya ke Author*

Author: Lah, kenapa- Oh... *liat isinya, muka jadi gelap remang - remang (?)* ... Kalo gitu gue aja yang bales selaku author kan?

Midorima: terserah.

Author: oke deh~ Tapi sayang sekali karena kali ini saya yang bacain. Gapapa ya kan? YA KAN?!~ **#stopnak** baiklah, yah kalau soal itu ya biar Akashi tanggung dosanya karena pengen bejek kamu, Chiyu-chan. Eh mending jangan rela, kakinya dia lumutan, nanti kau keturutan :p

Aomine: kau ngeledek Akashi, Thor. *sweatdrop*

Author: Emang fakta *cuek, lanjut baca* Ah, nggak kok, ini review yang sangat berguna. Arigatou buat review disini ya (_ _) *ojigi* Oh, pengen liat bagian yang KagamiXReader ya? Jangan kuatir, bisa diatur untuk chapter depan~ *smirks* Kagami-kun~ _**KAU**_ adalah kelinci percobaan pertamaku~ **#muka yandere udah aktif**

Kagami: ...*sudah hopeless, pasrah* Aku memang sial ya nasibnya,.. T_T

Aomine: Sabar bro *tepuk di pundak*

Kise: Author emang begitu ^^''

Midorima: peruntungan untuk bintangmu memang tidak beruntung, nanodayo.

Kuroko: Kagami-kun. Fighting. **#pakaipompom #clingwink**

Kagami: INI BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK ITU! *mulai menggila*

Murasakibara: Sementara mereka sedang menenangkan Bakagami yang lagi ngamuk, aku akan membacakan yang review punya Kise yang belum dibacakan. Dari **46Neko-Kucing Ganteng-san**. Wah, ternyata kamu punya pikiran yang sama seperti Author ya. _Sugee~_ **#prokprokprok** tapi maaf karena yang berlatar rambut pink kembang kembang itu masih belum muncul.  
Sekian dari sesi review ini, terima kasih sudah me-review fanfiction "About Them" yang super duper gak jelas ini. _See you next time, minna~_ *dadah dadah gaje*

.

(Su)Fin. **#plakk #salahfandomlagi**

* * *

**~Preview~**

**...**

**"Apakah ini punyamu?"**

**.**

**"Awas!" "Kyaa!"**

**.**

**"Kau itu seperti buku yang terbuka. Bisa ditebak."**

**.**

**"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?!"**

**.**

**"Mungkin lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi, Shin-kun."**

**.**

**"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Banyak hal yang tidak bisa kita tebak didunia ini."**

**.**

**"AHH! AKU LUPA SEPATU OLAHRAGAKU!"**

* * *

**regards,**

**D.N.A. Girlz**

**P.S: Kalo mau mengeluarkan bahan kokoromu yang tertahan itu, tampungkan ke review aja ya~ XD**


End file.
